Veintitrés
by Yume Musume
Summary: Colección de One shots. /Yaoi/ RoyMustangxEdwardElric /ShonenAi/Posible futuro lemmon.


**D**i_scl_ai_m_e_r: **F**ullmetal **A**lchemist_ no me pertenece. **E**s propiedad y creación de **_H_**_iromu **A**rakawa_.

**A**_dv_e_rt_e_nc_ia_s_: **S**honen **A**i: **E**dward **E**lricx**R**oy **M**ustang.

* * *

Se acostó la noche anterior: Dio una vuelta, miró por la ventana frente a su cama, giró, se colocó bocabajo y giró de nuevo, se enderezó, miró la cama de al lado y se volvió a tumbar. No podía dormir. No estaba seguro de cuantas horas habían pasado desde que se acostó, pero se comenzaba a hacer tedioso estar ahí sin hacer nada. ¡Bah! Ya encontraría que hacer, no podía ser muy temprano: Las siete. ¿Tan tarde y sin luz? ¿En qué clase de pueblito estaban varados? Pronto sería hora de desayunar y no podría dormir más. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Tocó su cabello mientras se ponía de pie. ¡Qué desorden! Seguro que fue por girar tanto que su trenza se deshizo. La deshizo y dejó que su cabello rubio resbalara por su rostro. Quizás era la práctica, pero peinarse ya no le costaba el mismo trabajo que años atrás.

Cerró la cortina. No estaba seguro de porqué estaba abierta, pero el cuarto era blanco y estaba seguro que al entrar, los rayos del Sol incomodarían a todos los que dormían en esa pequeña habitación. ¿A quién engañaba? Sólo dormía con Mustang. Roy Mustang. Quiso girarse y verlo, pero no. No lo hizo. Era mejor si no lo hacía.

Podría haber peleado contra su inconsciente por horas si no fuera por aquel mareo. Respiró lenta y profundamente. Aparentemente, no dormir no era la mejor opción. Aún así, quería volverse y verle, aunque fuera un momento. Ahí estaba de nuevo: ¿Acaso ese mareo sería para siempre? Gruñó, saliendo deprisa para que ninguna distracción lo detuviese. Odiaba esa sensación. Cerró la puerta y caminó rumbo a la escalerita de madera que había al final del pasillo. Quizás necesitaba aire fresco.

Para salir, debía pasar por la cocina. Seguramente estaba ahí su hermano con la casera, la señora… ¿Cómo diablos dijo que se llamaba? Pfft… Tenía mejores cosas en que preocuparse por el momento. Julieta, se llamaría Julieta.

Pasó lentamente, intentando que no lo descubrieran, pero esa anciana tenía poderes misteriosos.

**-¿Joven Elric?** –Le llamó la ancianita.

**-¡Hermano!-** Gritó su hermano entusiasmado, mirando un montón de gatos cerca de la chimenea de la cocina. **-¿A dónde vas?**

**-Necesito aire fresco. –**Espetó cortante.

**-¿Desayunarás?**

**-No. **

**-No piensas salir así, ¿verdad? -** Al se acercó a él con una chaqueta azul en la mano. **–Toma, afuera hace mucho frío.**

Quizás en otro momento habría chistado, pero quería salir pronto de ahí y había dejado su gabardina en la habitación. Ni como volver por ella. Tomó de mala gana aquella prenda y salió sin decir nada más.

Caminó un poco, hasta encontrar un pequeño lago que estaba ahí. Era una suerte que estuvieran frente a un bosque, así podía respirar ese aire tranquilo si lo necesitaba, aún si era la primer y única noche que permanecerían ahí. Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué hacían ahí? ¿Cómo llegaron?

No era el momento de pensarlo. Se sentó a la orilla del lago: realmente hacía frío. Incluso, había escarcha en el agua. En pocas semanas, se terminaría por congelar. Se tumbó hacia atrás y cubrió su cuerpo con la ropa que le dieron como si fuera una cobija. Cerró los ojos para descansar un momento. Que tranquilo era el entorno, apenas y se escuchaba el correr del agua. Cubrió un poco su rostro del frío. Ese olor. ¡Claro!

Enderezó su cuerpo de golpe: Sabía quién era el propietario de esa prenda. Pero… ¿cómo debía llamarle bajo esas circunstancias? No era importante en ese momento. Olía, verdaderamente como él. Aspiró una vez más y… ¿Qué hacía? Lanzó lejos la chaqueta azul mientras un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo. ¿Qué diablos hacía? Se sintió un poco alterado y, como por arte de magia, el mareo se fue. Aclaró su garganta, intentando recomponerse.

Se puso de pie, trastabillando y casi llegando, una vez más, al suelo. Tomó la ropa de mala manera y avanzó hasta la cabaña. Sentía sus mejillas arder. Seguramente estaba enfermo.

Entró, ignorando a su hermano, de nuevo, que hablaba sobre como tardó más en irse que en volver.

Subió las escaleras con histeria. Lo único que deseaba era ponerse su propia gabardina y largarse de ahí. ¿Por qué diablos terminó ahí con él? ¿Por qué diablos dormía en la misma habitación que él? Gruñó mientras abría la puerta de golpe. Entonces lo recordó: El otro dormía.

Entró sigiloso, No hubiera querido que nadie lo notara, pero lo hacía para que el otro no se despertara. Terminó de vestirse y, aún sin soltar la ropa del otro, se acercó a la puerta. Hubiera querido salir de inmediato, pero no fue así, incluso lo miró durante unos segundos y, en algún momento, se acercó a él.

Miró sus mechones negros caer por su rostro, hasta creyó sentir su respiración seguirlo. No había otro sonido más que el silencio constante y no había ningún movimiento que no fuera el de su cuerpo acechándolo un poco más cada vez.

**-¿Qué haces?-** Al escuchar esa voz casi muere de un infarto. Pegó un brinco hacía atrás, sin poder evitar que la sangre se le subiera al rostro. Él también se preguntaba qué diablos hacía.

**-¡Dejaste tiradas tus cosas!** -Gruñó el rubio. Lanzó de golpe la chaqueta contra el alquimista de fuego, que apenas estaba enderezándose.

**-Oh, gracias. –**Sonrió mientras se ponía de pie. **–Te has vuelto más servicial,**

**-¡Come virote!-** Gritó y salió de la habitación, muy por el contrario de cualquier reacción que esperara el otro.

Azotó la puerta tras de él, aún sosteniéndola. No había soportado eso. Ya no estaba bien, se le estaba saliendo de las manos. Ya lo había descubierto: Le quería. ¿Qué podía hacer? Tragarse el orgullo no era una opción, ni tampoco lo era el volverse un cachorro dócil. Sin embargo, no podía seguir así, sonrojado como niña, soltando chillidos cada vez que le veía o pensaba en él.

La puerta se abrió con fuerza y apenas alcanzó a girar para encontrarse con la silueta azul de Mustang. Dio un paso hacia atrás, llegando a la pared.

**-¡¿Qué?-** Chilló Elric, esperando que el otro se fuera.

No era un secreto para el otro que estaba nervioso por su culpa. Arqueó un poco la ceja y sonrió divertido, aunque discreto mientras lo pasaba de largo, rozándole suavemente con el hombro.

**-¡Oye!.-**Gruñó deteniéndole. Así había sido por los últimos días. ¿Qué era esa actitud? ¿Se burlaba de él? **-¡¿Qué te pasa?**

**-¿Jmm?-** Lo había mirado, pero no parecía haber querido tocarlo. **-¿De qué hablas?**

El más bajito pasó saliva. Lo había arruinado; no quería verlo, no quería que lo vieran, así que bajó el rostro, ocultando todas sus emociones a los ojos del otro, aunque para Roy Mustang ya no era un secreto.

Llevaba mirándolo tan de cerca durante tanto tiempo que había sido capaz de descubrir lo que sentía cuando se le acercaba. Incluso, en alguna ocasión, tuvo que sostener para que no cayera mientras intentaba golpearle por llamarle "bajito". Cuando el rubio cayó en sus brazos lo sintió tensarse. Ahí lo descubrió. El mayor de los hermanos Elric ni siquiera luchó por soltarse del agarre del otro, así que poco a poco lo envolvió y lo pegó a él. Ahí había perdido la batalla contra Edward.

En el fondo, sabía que eran cómplices: Uno provocaba al otro de una u otra forma, y al final, Mustang acariciaba la cabeza rubia, dejándole una cálida sensación de cercanía; él le devolvía el candor de su orgullo siendo quebrado. ¿De qué se sentiría más orgulloso sino de saber que era el único que podía hacer dudar tanto al alquimista de acero? No era que se sintiera superior por que sí. Quería hacerlo; realmente quería ser el que lo estremeciera y, de igual manera, lo sosegara.

Caló el cuerpo del pequeño rubio con la mirada. Dio un par de pasos y se detuvo justo frente a él.

**-¡Oye!-** Le llamó sonriente. Quería que lo mirara. **–Mírame cuando te hablo.**

**-¡¿Qué quieres? –**Gruñó al momento en que elevó la mirada. No fue lo que esperaba.

Fue brusco, sí, pero no podría haber resultado mejor: Roy Mustang, ahí, en ese momento, lo besó. Lo había atraído a él con fuerza, principalmente para no dejarlo escapar. La verdad, el otro no lo intentó, de hecho, se aferró a él por los brazos.

Lentamente, tras escasos segundos, comenzó a soltarlo, dejando que ese simple contacto explicara todo.

**-Eso. –**Espetó con seguridad**.- ¿Te parece una buena respuesta?**

Elric no supo que decir al respecto, ni siquiera pudo soltarlo.

**-Por eso me miras siempre…-** Tartamudeó un poco**.- ¿No? –**Todo parecía encajar ahora en su mente. Siempre lo atrapaba mirándolo, y en realidad, el otro no lo trataba de ocultar.

**-La verdad…-** Lo acercó suavemente, casi respirando sobre su rostro. **–Es que eres tan enano que no soporto la curiosidad de mirarte.** –Sonrió de manera burlona.

El rostro de Edward pasó por todas las fases que conocía: La vergonzosa y sonrojada de verlo tan cerca, la confundida al no saber qué hacer tras aquel beso, la boquiabierta y cobarde, al tenerlo cerca y la peor de todas: la molesta.

**-¡¿Qué?-** Ni siquiera dudó en lanzarse, y así lo hizo, para tratar de golpear al otro. **- ¡¿A quién llamas enano?**

Justo cuando creía que obtendría venganza, sintió las manos del otro sostenerle por las muñecas. Aún forcejeando, no lograba soltarse. Chillidos, gruñidos y, al final, el fracaso. De un ágil movimiento, el rubio se vio envuelto en los brazos del mayor, quedando de espaldas a él y con el rostro de Mustang en el cuello.

**-Así será por un largo tiempo, ¿sabes?** –Sonrió, oprimiéndolo contra él.

Por su parte, Edward se dio por vencido. No peleó más. ¿Acaso lo había domado el alquimista de fuego? Así mismo se sentía: ardiendo. Aún le sostenía las muñecas, y sin notarlo, él mismo tomó los brazos del otro entre sus manos, presionándolo. En realidad, no quería que lo soltara. Sonaba tan ridículo pensando eso que quiso golpearse. No. Era tiempo de aceptarlo. Lo quería.

Entrecerró los ojos cuando sintió al otro clavar su rostro en su cabello. No sabía si había pasado siquiera un minuto, pero para él, el tiempo pasaba de manera eterna. Como si todo se detuviera entorno a ellos, hizo que el más alto lo soltara. Sentía que era verdaderamente necesario girarse y mirarlo por primera vez, desde hacía mucho tiempo, sin sentir vergüenza de lo que le provocaba.

Así lo hizo. Elevó la vista, acercando su mano, aún un poco temeroso, hasta el rostro de Mustang. Ese contacto lo hizo estremecer. No era como que estuviera tocándolo por completo, apenas y lo rozaba, pero el no haber tenido la oportunidad antes le hacía sentir que su tiempo estaba siendo desperdiciado. Si pudiera tan sólo sentir su cercanía por siempre.

Llevó su otra mano hasta la otra mejilla y lo acercó tentativamente. Estaba tan cerca de él. Esa era la distancia que quería que siempre tuvieran: ninguna.

Estaba seguro de que deseaba sentirlo una y otra vez, su rostro, sus manos, su piel, sus labios. Todo. Necesitaba, imperiosamente, que el tiempo de detuviera ahí, para poder recuperar todo lo que perdió antes y poder, así, sentirlo a cada instante. Lo miró ya a escasos centímetros de distancia. ¿Era él tan cursi? Sonrió justo antes de intentar besarlo.

**-¡Jóvenes!-** Gritó la anciana de los poderes místicos frente a ellos. **–Es hora del desayuno. **

¿En qué momento apareció en el piso de arriba? Nadie lo sabía. Elric dio un gran brinco hacia atrás. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Que horrible, lo habían visto. Chilló, gruñó y asintió a la señora, que sólo le sonrió, soltó una risita y se dio la vuelta para bajas las escaleras.

El triste tipo rubio no podía con su alma. Incluso, caminaba algo acartonado. Entonces, sintió algo sostenerle por la muñeca: Roy Mustang. Justo en ese momento, cuando descubrió que se trataba de él, fue porque ya estaba siendo besado. No fue algo muy largo, pero sí bastante profundo. Sabía que eso marcaría sus días venideros al lado del otro.

Cuando lo soltó, alcanzó a escuchar la voz ronca del otro: "_Ahora eres mío"._

Lo empujó casi con el rostro hirviendo para bajar las escaleras sólo. Esquivó a la señora, ignoró a su hermano y azotó la puerta tras de él. Una vez más, la cerró justo cuando salió y se recargó en ella.

Probablemente, todos sabían cuanto se querían, pero ninguno decía nada, ni siquiera ellos dos, pero ahora, ambos habían dicho todo lo que tenían que decir, con o sin palabras. Entonces, ¿era el inicio de algo o el final de otra cosa?

Era suyo.

Al imaginarlo, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

* * *

**Y**u_me_** N**o_tez_:

Jesuschrist! Este fic… ¡Cómo me costó trabajo! En fin, lo hice para alguien a quien, tristemente, no puedo llamar "amiga", pero de mi parte, juro que tienes una amiguísima en mí. Quizás sea acosadora :c pero no lo hago con esa intención.

**SYAO**: Muchísimas felicidades. Creo que sabes porque el fic se llama así n_n espero que te guste y… pues… c: es todo. Es tu respuesta a "¿De dónde es esto?" =DDDD Y bueno, los demás fics, ¡también son para ti!

Déjenme reviews, personas :c aún me faltan más one shots!

**D**i_scl_ai_m_e_r: __**F**__ullmetal __**A**__lchemist_ no me pertenece. **E**s propiedad y creación de _**H**__iromu __**A**__rakawa_.

**A**_dv_e_rt_e_nc_ia_s_: **S**honen **A**i: **E**dward **E**lricx**R**oy **M**ustang.

* * *

Se acostó la noche anterior: Dio una vuelta, miró por la ventana frente a su cama, giró, se colocó bocabajo y giró de nuevo, se enderezó, miró la cama de al lado y se volvió a tumbar. No podía dormir. No estaba seguro de cuantas horas habían pasado desde que se acostó, pero se comenzaba a hacer tedioso estar ahí sin hacer nada.

¡Bah! Ya encontraría que hacer, no podía ser muy temprano: Las siete. ¿Tan tarde y sin luz? ¿En qué clase de pueblito estaban varados? Pronto sería hora de desayunar y no podría dormir más. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Tocó su cabello mientras se ponía de pie. ¡Qué desorden! Seguro que fue por girar tanto que su trenza se deshizo. La deshizo y dejó que su cabello rubio resbalara por su rostro. Quizás era la práctica, pero peinarse ya no le costaba el mismo trabajo que años atrás.

Cerró la cortina. No estaba seguro de porqué estaba abierta, pero el cuarto era blanco y estaba seguro que al entrar, los rayos del Sol incomodarían a todos los que dormían en esa pequeña habitación. ¿A quién engañaba? Sólo dormía con Mustang. Roy Mustang. Quiso girarse y verlo, pero no. No lo hizo. Era mejor si no lo hacía.

Podría haber peleado contra su inconsciente por horas si no fuera por aquel mareo. Respiró lenta y profundamente. Aparentemente, no dormir no era la mejor opción. Aún así, quería volverse y verle, aunque fuera un momento.

Ahí estaba de nuevo: ¿Acaso ese mareo sería para siempre? Gruñó, saliendo deprisa para que ninguna distracción lo detuviese. Odiaba esa sensación. Cerró la puerta y caminó rumbo a la escalerita de madera que había al final del pasillo. Quizás necesitaba aire fresco.

Para salir, debía pasar por la cocina. Seguramente estaba ahí su hermano con la casera, la señora… ¿Cómo diablos dijo que se llamaba? Pfft… Tenía mejores cosas en que preocuparse por el momento. Julieta, se llamaría Julieta.

Pasó lentamente, intentando que no lo descubrieran, pero esa anciana tenía poderes misteriosos.

**-¿Joven Elric?** –Le llamó la ancianita.

**-¡Hermano!-** Gritó su hermano entusiasmado, mirando un montón de gatos cerca de la chimenea de la cocina. **-¿A dónde vas?**

**-Necesito aire fresco. –**Espetó cortante.

**-¿Desayunarás?**

**-No. - **

**-No piensas salir así, ¿verdad? -** Al se acercó a él con una chaqueta azul en la mano. **–Toma, afuera hace mucho frío.**

Quizás en otro momento habría chistado, pero quería salir pronto de ahí y había dejado su gabardina en la habitación. Ni como volver por ella. Tomó de mala gana aquella prenda y salió sin decir nada más.

Caminó un poco, hasta encontrar un pequeño lago que estaba ahí. Era una suerte que estuvieran frente a un bosque, así podía respirar ese aire tranquilo si lo necesitaba, aún si era la primer y única noche que permanecerían ahí. Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué hacían ahí? ¿Cómo llegaron?

No era el momento de pensarlo. Se sentó a la orilla del lago: realmente hacía frío. Incluso, había escarcha en el agua. En pocas semanas, se terminaría por congelar. Se tumbó hacia atrás y cubrió su cuerpo con la ropa que le dieron como si fuera una cobija. Cerró los ojos para descansar un momento. Que tranquilo era el entorno, apenas y se escuchaba el correr del agua. Cubrió un poco su rostro del frío. Ese olor. ¡Claro!

Enderezó su cuerpo de golpe: Sabía quién era el propietario de esa prenda. Pero… ¿cómo debía llamarle bajo esas circunstancias? No era importante en ese momento. Olía, verdaderamente como él. Aspiró una vez más y… ¿Qué hacía? Lanzó lejos la chaqueta azul mientras un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo. ¿Qué diablos hacía? Se sintió un poco alterado y, como por arte de magia, el mareo se fue. Aclaró su garganta, intentando recomponerse.

Se puso de pie, trastabillando y casi llegando, una vez más, al suelo. Tomó la ropa de mala manera y avanzó hasta la cabaña. Sentía sus mejillas arder. Seguramente estaba enfermo.

Entró, ignorando a su hermano, de nuevo, que hablaba sobre como tardó más en irse que en volver.

Subió las escaleras con histeria. Lo único que deseaba era ponerse su propia gabardina y largarse de ahí. ¿Por qué diablos terminó ahí con él? ¿Por qué diablos dormía en la misma habitación que él? Gruñó mientras abría la puerta de golpe. Entonces lo recordó: El otro dormía.

Entró sigiloso, No hubiera querido que nadie lo notara, pero lo hacía para que el otro no se despertara. Terminó de vestirse y, aún sin soltar la ropa del otro, se acercó a la puerta. Hubiera querido salir de inmediato, pero no fue así, incluso lo miró durante unos segundos y, en algún momento, se acercó a él.

Miró sus mechones negros caer por su rostro, hasta creyó sentir su respiración seguirlo. No había otro sonido más que el silencio constante y no había ningún movimiento que no fuera el de su cuerpo acechándolo un poco más cada vez.

**-¿Qué haces?-** Al escuchar esa voz casi muere de un infarto. Pegó un brinco hacía atrás, sin poder evitar que la sangre se le subiera al rostro. Él también se preguntaba qué diablos hacía.

**-¡Dejaste tiradas tus cosas!** -Gruñó el rubio. Lanzó de golpe la chaqueta contra el alquimista de fuego, que apenas estaba enderezándose.

**-Oh, gracias. –**Sonrió mientras se ponía de pie. **–Te has vuelto más servicial,**

**-¡Come virote!-** Gritó y salió de la habitación, muy por el contrario de cualquier reacción que esperara el otro.

Azotó la puerta tras de él, aún sosteniéndola. No había soportado eso. Ya no estaba bien, se le estaba saliendo de las manos. Ya lo había descubierto: Le quería. ¿Qué podía hacer? Tragarse el orgullo no era una opción, ni tampoco lo era el volverse un cachorro dócil. Sin embargo, no podía seguir así, sonrojado como niña, soltando chillidos cada vez que le veía o pensaba en él.

La puerta se abrió con fuerza y apenas alcanzó a girar para encontrarse con la silueta azul de Mustang. Dio un paso hacia atrás, llegando a la pared.

**-¡¿Qué?-** Chilló Elric, esperando que el otro se fuera.

No era un secreto para el otro que estaba nervioso por su culpa. Arqueó un poco la ceja y sonrió divertido, aunque discreto mientras lo pasaba de largo, rozándole suavemente con el hombro.

**-¡Oye!.-**Gruñó deteniéndole. Así había sido por los últimos días. ¿Qué era esa actitud? ¿Se burlaba de él? **-¡¿Qué te pasa?**

**-¿Jmm?-** Lo había mirado, pero no parecía haber querido tocarlo. **-¿De qué hablas?**

El más bajito pasó saliva. Lo había arruinado; no quería verlo, no quería que lo vieran, así que bajó el rostro, ocultando todas sus emociones a los ojos del otro, aunque para Roy Mustang ya no era un secreto.

Llevaba mirándolo tan de cerca durante tanto tiempo que había sido capaz de descubrir lo que sentía cuando se le acercaba. Incluso, en alguna ocasión, tuvo que sostener para que no cayera mientras intentaba golpearle por llamarle "bajito". Cuando el rubio cayó en sus brazos lo sintió tensarse. Ahí lo descubrió. El mayor de los hermanos Elric ni siquiera luchó por soltarse del agarre del otro, así que poco a poco lo envolvió y lo pegó a él. Ahí había perdido la batalla contra Edward.

En el fondo, sabía que eran cómplices: Uno provocaba al otro de una u otra forma, y al final, Mustang acariciaba la cabeza rubia, dejándole una cálida sensación de cercanía; él le devolvía el candor de su orgullo siendo quebrado. ¿De qué se sentiría más orgulloso sino de saber que era el único que podía hacer dudar tanto al alquimista de acero? No era que se sintiera superior por que sí. Quería hacerlo; realmente quería ser el que lo estremeciera y, de igual manera, lo sosegara.

Caló el cuerpo del pequeño rubio con la mirada. Dio un par de pasos y se detuvo justo frente a él.

**-¡Oye!-** Le llamó sonriente. Quería que lo mirara. **–Mírame cuando te hablo.**

**-¡¿Qué quieres? –**Gruñó al momento en que elevó la mirada. No fue lo que esperaba.

Fue brusco, sí, pero no podría haber resultado mejor: Roy Mustang, ahí, en ese momento, lo besó. Lo había atraído a él con fuerza, principalmente para no dejarlo escapar. La verdad, el otro no lo intentó, de hecho, se aferró a él por los brazos.

Lentamente, tras escasos segundos, comenzó a soltarlo, dejando que ese simple contacto explicara todo.

**-Eso. –**Espetó con seguridad**.- ¿Te parece una buena respuesta?**

Elric no supo que decir al respecto, ni siquiera pudo soltarlo.

**-Por eso me miras siempre…-** Tartamudeó un poco**.- ¿No? –**Todo parecía encajar ahora en su mente. Siempre lo atrapaba mirándolo, y en realidad, el otro no lo trataba de ocultar.

**-La verdad…-** Lo acercó suavemente, casi respirando sobre su rostro. **–Es que eres tan enano que no soporto la curiosidad de mirarte.** –Sonrió de manera burlona.

El rostro de Edward pasó por todas las fases que conocía: La vergonzosa y sonrojada de verlo tan cerca, la confundida al no saber qué hacer tras aquel beso, la boquiabierta y cobarde, al tenerlo cerca y la peor de todas: la molesta.

**-¡¿Qué?-** Ni siquiera dudó en lanzarse, y así lo hizo, para tratar de golpear al otro. **- ¡¿A quién llamas enano?**

Justo cuando creía que obtendría venganza, sintió las manos del otro sostenerle por las muñecas. Aún forcejeando, no lograba soltarse. Chillidos, gruñidos y, al final, el fracaso. De un ágil movimiento, el rubio se vio envuelto en los brazos del mayor, quedando de espaldas a él y con el rostro de Mustang en el cuello.

**-Así será por un largo tiempo, ¿sabes?** –Sonrió, oprimiéndolo contra él.

Por su parte, Edward se dio por vencido. No peleó más. ¿Acaso lo había domado el alquimista de fuego? Así mismo se sentía: ardiendo. Aún le sostenía las muñecas, y sin notarlo, él mismo tomó los brazos del otro entre sus manos, presionándolo. En realidad, no quería que lo soltara. Sonaba tan ridículo pensando eso que quiso golpearse. No. Era tiempo de aceptarlo. Lo quería.

Entrecerró los ojos cuando sintió al otro clavar su rostro en su cabello. No sabía si había pasado siquiera un minuto, pero para él, el tiempo pasaba de manera eterna. Como si todo se detuviera entorno a ellos, hizo que el más alto lo soltara. Sentía que era verdaderamente necesario girarse y mirarlo por primera vez, desde hacía mucho tiempo, sin sentir vergüenza de lo que le provocaba.

Así lo hizo. Elevó la vista, acercando su mano, aún un poco temeroso, hasta el rostro de Mustang. Ese contacto lo hizo estremecer. No era como que estuviera tocándolo por completo, apenas y lo rozaba, pero el no haber tenido la oportunidad antes le hacía sentir que su tiempo estaba siendo desperdiciado. Si pudiera tan sólo sentir su cercanía por siempre.

Llevó su otra mano hasta la otra mejilla y lo acercó tentativamente. Estaba tan cerca de él. Esa era la distancia que quería que siempre tuvieran: ninguna.

Estaba seguro de que deseaba sentirlo una y otra vez, su rostro, sus manos, su piel, sus labios. Todo. Necesitaba, imperiosamente, que el tiempo de detuviera ahí, para poder recuperar todo lo que perdió antes y poder, así, sentirlo a cada instante. Lo miró ya a escasos centímetros de distancia. ¿Era él tan cursi? Sonrió justo antes de intentar besarlo.

**-¡Jóvenes!-** Gritó la anciana de los poderes místicos frente a ellos. **–Es hora del desayuno. **

¿En qué momento apareció en el piso de arriba? Nadie lo sabía. Elric dio un gran brinco hacia atrás. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Que horrible, lo habían visto. Chilló, gruñó y asintió a la señora, que sólo le sonrió, soltó una risita y se dio la vuelta para bajas las escaleras.

El triste tipo rubio no podía con su alma. Incluso, caminaba algo acartonado. Entonces, sintió algo sostenerle por la muñeca: Roy Mustang. Justo en esemomento, cuando descubrió que se trataba de él, fue porque ya estaba siendo besado. No fue algo muy largo, pero sí bastante profundo. Sabía que eso marcaría sus días venideros al lado del otro.

Cuando lo soltó, alcanzó a escuchar la voz ronca del otro: "_Ahora eres mío"._

Lo empujó casi con el rostro hirviendo para bajar las escaleras sólo. Esquivó a la señora, ignoró a su hermano y azotó la puerta tras de él. Una vez más, la cerró justo cuando salió y se recargó en ella.

Probablemente, todos sabían cuanto se querían, pero ninguno decía nada, ni siquiera ellos dos, pero ahora, ambos habían dicho todo lo que tenían que decir, con o sin palabras. Entonces, ¿era el inicio de algo o el final de otra cosa?

Era suyo.

Al imaginarlo, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

* * *

**Y**u_m__e_** N**o_t__e__z_:

Jesuschrist! Este fic… ¡Cómo me costó trabajo! En fin, lo hice para alguien a quien, tristemente, no puedo llamar "amiga", pero de mi parte, juro que tienes una amiguísima en mí. Quizás sea acosadora :c pero no lo hago con esa intención.

**SYAO**: Muchísimas felicidades. Creo que sabes porque el fic se llama así n_n espero que te guste y… pues… c: es todo. Es tu respuesta a "¿De dónde es esto?" =DDDD Y bueno, los demás fics, ¡también son para ti!

Déjenme reviews, personas :c aún me faltan más one shots & es progresivo, así que como no ve reviews, no hay lemmon!


End file.
